


The Lover Series

by sunlitdaze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdaze/pseuds/sunlitdaze
Summary: A series of Captain Swan one-shots based off of songs from Taylor Swift's Lover album





	1. I Think He Knows

Emma Swan had always known what she wanted. She liked her jackets red, her Saturdays in bed, and expressing her love at arm’s distance. She liked whiskey on the rocks but was a sucker for hot chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon: in that order. What she had not realized she really liked until now was Killian Jones.

Killian in all his leather-clad, blue-eyed glory that had originally always made her want to wring her hands around his neck (although knives at throats was acceptable too), now seemed entirely irresistible. The unfortunate truth was that ever since they had kissed in Neverland’s wilderness, it was all her mind had been able to focus on. The voice that had once made Emma roll her eyes, she now craved for more conversation every time he spoke. The cocky attitude that had once made her squirm now made her cheeks burn and silently wished he’d put it to good use on her. Now she wanted to her wring her hands around her own neck.

_What the hell am I thinking? _

“Swan. Swan. Hello? Anyone in there?” Killian asked, the lilt of his accent cutting through her cloudy daydreams. She jolted in her seat in the booth she was sharing with him at Granny’s.

“What do you want?” she retorted, harsher than she had wanted to.

“You were the one who suggested we share a booth. I was perfectly content with sitting at the bar,” he replied. There it was: he was testing her.

“And what? Have Granny stare at us and try to make conversation with us to make sure you and I talked?”

“You say that as if that isn’t already what she’s doing. Come on, Swan. Where’s your head at?”

_Your hand on my thigh would be nice. So would your lips on mine. Or on my neck. _

“Are you always so…so…” Emma trailed off.

He eyed her hands gripping the mug in front of her; her knuckles had gone white. Leaning forward with a shit-eating grin on his face, Killian makes eye contact with her. Her entire system has shut down, she’s sure of it.

“Spit it out, love.”

Emma blinks and takes a deep breath. She can hear her heartbeat and she knows if it were to beat any harder, it would jump out of her chest. She thanks every single one of her lucky stars he can’t hear her heartbeat or her thoughts.

_Or can he? _

“You’re still thinking about what happened in Neverland, aren’t you?”

_Shit. _

“How did yo—” she starts.

He smiles and leans back, placing his hand and hook behind his head and his eyes never stray from Emma’s. Clearly, he’s enjoying the look on her face as she scrambles to find an answer, an explanation, anything. As Killian is going to open his mouth to reply, Emma stands abruptly and grabs his hand. She hauls him outside Granny’s, clearly not wanting an audience for this. Killian stumbles behind her, his boots hitting the ground clumsily and she hears him stifle a laugh.

“Swan, please!” Finally, she stops in front of her yellow car and she pushes Killian flat against the side of it. She braces both her hands on either side of him, blocking him from escaping. Emma tries to send him a glare but fails.

_Those eyes. Those damn indigo eyes. _

“I told you it was a one-time thing and I’m still thinking about it and I’m…” she pauses. His features are now serious as he listens to her intently. “I’m not so sure I want it to stay a one-time thing, Killian.”

The silence between them is deafening and she wants to scream, or kiss him, or both. Emma isn’t sure whether to brace herself for the worst or expect the same enthusiasm from him in return. His flirty quips and smirks since their very first meeting have driven her insane for all the wrong reasons and now, she hopes, for all the right reasons.

_He’s gotta be obsessed, right? _

“Well,” Killian starts. “That’s a relief.”

“What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, he pulls her closer and closer. His blue eyes linger on her features and he waits for her to close the gap between them. With a final flutter of her eyelashes, Emma gives in and presses her lips to his. She wraps her arms around his neck, while he does the same around her waist. Killian lifts her slightly and she laughs into the kiss as she feels the toe of her boots scrape the sidewalk beneath her.

Killian pulls back but keeps his eyes closed, pressing his forehead to hers. There’s an electricity in the air that he’s sure he’s never felt before, and he’s twice as sure that the only person in this entire damn town who can feel it too is the feisty blonde in his arms. His heart, the one he swore he no longer had, beats with a new ferocity in his chest. He inhales sharply.

“I have a confession to make, Swan.”

Emma stands up straighter, her nerves kicking in.

“Back in Neverland,” he pauses. “It really was me who couldn’t handle it.”

She rolls her eyes and shoots him a glare, unable to hide the smile from blooming on her face. “I knew it!”

“Like hell you did!” he teases.

“I just had a feeling, ya know?”

“I’m glad it wasn’t a one-time thing. But now that it’s a two-time thing, can there be a—”

“Easy there,” Emma replies as she feels her defenses coming up. She curses herself inwardly for it.

Killian nods. He realizes his arms have not moved from their spot around her waistline and she hasn’t protested.

“So, where do you wanna go?” she whispers in a moment of reckless courage. He gnaws at his lower lip as he thinks, his eyes scanning above her line of sight. She watches him intently and tries desperately to commit him to memory.

“You drive the contraption here ‘cause Neptune knows I can’t,” he says as he smacks the roof of the car. “And I’ll tell you where to go.”

Emma nods, grinning for the first time in what feels like forever, as she climbs into the car. Killian takes his place in the passenger’s seat and stops to look at her. She feels his eyes on her and she’s grateful for the darkness around them, so he doesn’t see how pink her cheeks have grown. She turns to face him, turning the keys in the ignition. In this moment, Emma realizes she’d follow him and those blue eyes anywhere in this town, in this world, or in the many, many others as she’s come to realize as of late.

“Where to, Captain?”


	2. Cruel Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I snuck in through the garden gate every night that summer just to seal my fate"

The last two months had flown by in between secret kisses in the back of the yellow bug, stolen glances at the Sheriff’s office where they both worked, and sneaking around at night to go on dates (that they refused to call “dates” because that would make it real and terrifying and that’s not what Emma wanted). She had sworn up and down that this wouldn’t happen, that they would keep their distance, that it would be a one-time thing. It was safe to assume it had now become a too-many-times-count thing.

Whenever her mother, Mary Margaret, asked her where she was off to, Emma started out with elaborate excuses that involved work and cases until she remembered her father, David, was also her co-worker, therefore nulling any and all excuses. Her explanations became half-assed with a shrug and a dash out the door before either of them noticed the amount of mascara she was wearing.

“The less they know…” Emma would start. Killian would give a hearty laugh that would make butterflies erupt in Emma’s stomach, like she was a schoolgirl and couldn’t help herself.

“The better,” he would finish, placing his hand over hers in her lap. They had found their own safe haven, their secret corner of Storybrooke: the docks at approximately 11 at night. The wind blew Emma’s hair out of her face as she took in what she knew was the last of the warmer summer nights. With a pang in her stomach, she realized that as the cold would arrive to Storybrooke, it was likely these nights she shared with Killian would end too. Her heart sped up in her chest as she looked out in the dark horizon ahead of them.

“There’s thoughts whirring in that mind of yours, love. Reckon I can hear them,” Killian jokes.

“I hope you don’t,” she admits coldly. He turns to her suddenly, his fingers gently taking their place under her chin.

“Emma, look at me.”

She refuses, blinking back tears. “Can we call it a night? I’m tired,” she lies.

Without protest, Killian stands from where he was perched on the dock and extends a hand to her. She takes it and they exchange a silent look. Her green eyes saying everything she’s terrified to admit out loud, but she hopes they remain unreadable to him. Emma takes a step back and turns to get in the car.

The drive back to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast is silent. Killian keeps sending glances at Emma, his insides screaming at him to say something, anything. She wipes at her eyes quickly, knowing he saw her. When the car finally comes to a halt, Emma lets out a long sigh.

“Killian, I—”

He leans forward, selfishly refusing to allow the night to end and kisses her. His hand grips the side of her face, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek. Emma rakes her fingers into his black hair. Silently, she thanks him for not letting her talk. Killian continues to deepen the kiss, so much so that Emma’s back is pressed against the car door.

A knock against the window is heard, jolting them both apart. Emma turns to look at the source of the knock and her blood runs cold.

Mary Margaret was leaving Granny’s with a paper bag of what Emma assumed to be food tucked under her arm. Her amused expression mirrored Killian’s as Emma rolled the window down.

“So, this is the case you’ve been working on all summer?” Mary Margaret asks with a grin, not even trying to hide her excitement.

“Mom, I can explain,” Emma starts.

“Your father owes me money now,” she says as she leans down. “Hi Hook!”

He clears his throat and waves at her, hoping Emma’s lipstick hadn’t smudged across his own lips. Killian moves closer, presses one more kiss to Emma’s cheek, and climbs out of the car.

The following morning, when Emma came down for breakfast, she realized no amount of caffeine in the world would’ve woken her up the way the sight before her had just done. Killian was sitting at the kitchen table with Mary Margaret and David. The panicked look in his eyes softened when he noticed Emma, with disheveled hair and clad in large blue cardigan and mismatched pajama set, enter the room.

“Good morning, Swan!” he chirped. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, who was far too busy with a crossword puzzle in the paper to notice her daughter gawking at her. Then she looked at David, who had his arms crossed over his chest doing his best to look like the menacing father she had secretly wished she had had as a teenager. He cleared his throat.

“Good morning, Emma. Is there something you wanna share?” David asked. Mary Margaret was clearly holding back a laugh.

“Depends. What has Killian told you?” Emma shot back as she prepared her coffee.

“That you had been seeing each other for a few weeks. I suspect all summer,” he grumbles as he pulls out his wallet. Emma marches over and sets her mug down on the table.

“Here’s the thing: we’re all adults, you can cut the whole act, David.”

Mary Margaret’s laughter bursts from her and stops just as abruptly. Emma reaches her hand over and wraps it around Killian’s hook, a blush rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears at the gesture.

Emma inhales sharply before continuing, “Yes. It was all summer, it was… unexpected. And thrilling. And wonderful. And infuriating. And terrifying. We snuck around because…” she trails off, unable to find an explanation.

“Because,” Killian says with a shrug as he looks at Emma. In this moment, Emma realizes there are so many things left unsaid between them. There was so much she had wanted to say the night before, so much fear in her chest, so much of something else she couldn’t put her finger on just yet. Everything was bubbling up to the surface so quickly, her heart pounding in her ears as her breathing became shallow and quick.

“Can you excuse us for a moment, guys?” Emma asks, her eyes never leaving Killian’s. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her parents get up immediately and awkwardly push their chairs back in place. The shuffled movements and mumbled “of course” and “are you serious?” let her know they were not on the same page. But that was another problem for another day. The closing of the door upstairs let them both know they were gone. Killian could breathe again.

“Swan, before you begin,” he pauses and takes her hand in his. “I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore. I—”

“I love you,” Emma admits. She nods and bites her lower lip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. “Ain’t that the worst thing you ever heard?”

Killian smiles, relief relaxing his features for the first time all morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have bookmarked and left kudos already! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you're enjoying this so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CS piece in literal *years* and my first on AO3 so I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to user swanjonhesonice aka one of my best friends/actual best beta a girl could ask for. You absolute legend.


End file.
